


Mutual

by whitachi



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: I couldn't find the fic I wanted with detailed loving explorations Steven gradually experiencing new sex stuff, so damn it, I had to write it myself. Anyway, here's Steven watching Andrew jerk off!Romantically.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a person whose name is in the tags above, go ahead and read it, I don't give a fuck. I made you super hot and good at sex. You're welcome!!!
> 
> Stay tuned for more fic about these two doin' it, lovingly and tenderly and in detail.

Obviously, they were taking it slow. Andrew absolutely, legitimately, had no problems with taking it slow. He'd spent so long wanting to touch Steven at all, to have anything more than the touch of his arm around his shoulders or the occasional bump of his hand that it was a damned gift from above that he actually got to kiss him now, to touch his face, to wrap his arms around his waist. Oh, he was absolutely going insane from horniness and was faced with a constant level of blueballs that was almost unseemly for an nearly thirty-year-old man, but he was not complaining. He was absolutely not complaining, because it was Steven. He'd wait forever for Steven.

Their dates, once they'd managed to come to the final moves of the several year long dance they'd been in and admitted they wanted to date each other, had been following a certain arc. They'd have dinner -- maybe out somewhere, maybe at Andrew's so he'd cook; turned out feeding Steven something he'd made himself was better than watching him eat nineteen caviar-stuffed truffles covered in platinum -- and then maybe watch a movie, maybe listen to music, maybe just talk. Incredibly, fantastically, though, Andrew had learned to read a little thrum in Steven, a kind of fidget when it was clear he was tired of the mundane activities and wanted more. He wasn't ready to ask yet, that was fine. Andrew was eager to offer.

So they made out on his couch a lot, and that was great. Sometimes Andrew would get his hands under Steven's shirt and feel how warm he was, savor the catch of his breath as he touched his skin. Sometimes Steven would wriggle close enough that Andrew could feel how hard he made him, and that knowledge was enough to keep him relatively sated when Steven hit his limit and had to call it a night. Hell, he almost felt bad for Steven; he got to jerk off the minute he was out to door, and Steven had a whole drive home to cope with himself. But he was probably used to it.

When they moved to making out on Andrew's bed, that's when things got harder. _Harder_ , ha ha. That was when _Andrew_ became the one who had to call time, because it was just too much. Too easy to think about Steven under him, to easy to think about all the things he could do to him on this bed, just too easy all over. "I think I need to excuse myself now," he'd say into Steven's neck, and Steven would laugh and say, "Yeah" and he'd go to the bathroom and vigorously jerk off. It never took him more than a minute, but he always waited in there at least ten, seated on the edge of the tub, just to give Steven time. He'd come back to a Steven who looked calm and they'd sleep together, and _that_ was fucking fantastic on its own, having Steven stretched out over him as he lay on his back, breathing softly in his ear.

So they were taking it slow. Andrew, if you maybe plied him with a couple of shots of bourbon, might admit he was kind of _into_ how slow things were going. Yeah, he ate fast, but this was different. This he'd only get to do once, and he wanted to do it right.

Steven's hair was down and soft, though a little rucked and sweaty from where Andrew's hands had been in it as they'd kissed, as he'd pressed him into the pillows while he moved his mouth over his neck. Steven was sensitive just behind his ear, and Andrew was happy to spend ages there just teasing, getting shaky little noises out of Steven, but never quite leaving a mark. It deeply seemed like Steven wanted to be loud, and Andrew wanted to bring all that sound out.

What surprised him was when when Steven, while he was running his tongue over his adam's apple, whispered a soft, "shit" and put his hands into Andrew's hair. He pulled him off, pushed him back, and then _he_ was the one working at Andrew's neck, soft lips and sharp teeth making his body jerk.

"Needed a taste?" he said, low and rough. He worked a hand under Steven to draw him closer, hand spreading out over the small of his back.

"Yeah, I did," Steven said, and that made Andrew bite his lower lip. Steven's hand gripped at his shoulder and then moved down over his chest, past his stomach, but paused before going below the belt. Andrew took in shaky breaths and grasped at the fabric of Steven's shirt as he sucked at his earlobe; when he nibbled his way up the edge of his ear, he had to slap his hand against the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck," he said, and squirmed as Steven breathed into his ear. His breath sounded _pleased_. "I think I need to excuse myself now."

Steven took in a slow breath, and that made Andrew shiver too. "What if you didn't?" he said, soft and cautious.

"What?" Andrew said.

"What if you just, uh," Steven said, nuzzling in closer to Andrew's neck. He was hiding a little now, a bit embarrassed. "what if you just stayed here. And did what you usually do."

Andrew took in a few very deep, heavy breaths. "Yeah?" he said, and was honestly totally fine with how it came out a little shaky. "You want to see that?"

Steven kissed his neck just above where the collar of his shirt was. "Yeah. I, uh. I really do."

Andrew nudged Steven back a little so he could see his face, and found his eyes heated and earnest all at once. He had to kiss him immediately, had to grip at the back of Steven's neck and draw his thumb along his jaw until he made a little sound. "Yeah," he said, when he eventually drew back. "Sounds good."

Steven was the one to kiss him then, pushing him down into the mattress lightly as he fit his broad hand to Andrew's cheek. Steven was _good_ at kissing, maybe actually the best that Andrew had ever experienced. Made sense; if he wasn't ever going much further than that, of course he'd become an expert. Steven could kiss him absolutely breathless, completely knock out all of his composure with just a tug of his teeth in his lower lip.

And now Andrew didn't have to try to keep himself composed. It was, in fact, now the name of the game that he completely lose his shit, for Steven's enjoyment. "Fuck," Andrew muttered against Steven's mouth and tugged him back. "Okay," he said, and wrapped himself from around Steven to tug his shirt off over his head and toss it aside.

Steven's eyes widened for just a second as he ran his eyes down Andrew's chest, and Andrew had to stop a little giddy, horny laugh from bubbling out of him as Steven honest-to-god licked his lips. "Should I flex a little?" Andrew said, and Steven looked away, though he was smiling. "Put on a show?"

Steven settled back down stretched on the bed beside him, tucking in so Andrew could feel his breath on his neck. He pressed a light, warm kiss on Andrew's shoulder. "Well, yeah. Kinda the point, right?"

Andrew let out a slow breath through pursed lips as he felt his cock jerk in his pants. He'd been around a few blocks in his life, but this, very specifically this, having someone just watch him, was a new one. And it was Steven watching, Steven who made him feel indescribable things just by looking at him fully clothed. Fuck, he was going to come all over himself the second he got his dick out if he didn't focus.

He closed his eyes and turned his head so his lips were just brushing against Steven's hair. He ran a hand up his own stomach, over his chest. When he gave one of his nipples a little tweak, the intake of Steven's breath did so much more for him than the actual touch. Steven kept pressing distracted little kisses to his shoulder and neck, and while Andrew wanted to keep drawing this out, build up the anticipation, he absolutely couldn't stand it anymore.

Andrew squeezed his dick through his pants and groaned, and he felt Steven's teeth in his skin. He couldn't help but laugh as he started to work open his belt and unfasten his pants. "Just so you know," he said, the roughness of his breath disrupting his usual calm tone, "I'd love to really take my time with this and be just a spectacular work of pornography for you to enjoy, but this is also insanely hot and I think I might die."

Steven's breath was warm and shaky against the crook of Andrew's neck, and his hair tickled his ear. "Yeah, no," he said, very softly. "This is good. This, uh, you're." He laughed a little and pressed himself closer to Andrew's side, rubbing into his hip to let him feel how hard he was. "We'll both die. It'll be cool."

Andrew just had to look up to the ceiling and smile. "So cool," he said, and then took a breath before lifting his hips to push his pants and underwear down to his thighs all in one go. A sound caught in his throat just from the relief of having his dick freed, and then he choked back a moan at the way Steven just lifted his head up, the way he was _looking_ at him. He just watched Steven's face. All he ever really wanted to do was see the reflection of all the good things in the world play out on Steven's face.

And, hey, wow, turned out his dick counted as one of those good things. Steven's lips were faintly parted, his eyes warm and heavy. He looked over to catch Andrew staring and just leaned in to kiss him, deep and sweet. All Andrew could think of was how good Steven was going to be at everything with that mouth, and his dick jerked and leaked agains this belly at the thought.

Andrew drew away a little to say against Steven's lips, "You wanna make out, or you wanna watch?" He bit a little at Steven's lower lip, just a tug. "Because I can't wait anymore."

Steven's breath shook out of him and he just nodded, settling back down against Andrew's side, head resting against his shoulder. "Yeah. Okay. Do it."

Andrew pressed a kiss into Steven's hair and then couldn't keep a low, rough sound from coming out of his chest as he finally wrapped his hand around his dick. He wasn't noisy on his own, and he didn't feel like he was deliberately putting on a show; the feel of Steven next to him, the sound of his breath, the smell of his skin, it all just _pulled_ things out of him. Steven always made him do things he never expected.

He ran his hand up his cock very slowly, keeping his grip light. He shuddered a little as he circled his palm over the head, smudging it wet and then drawing the slickness back down. He breathed very slowly, four-count ins-and-outs, to fight back the desire to just lose it, to turn into a frantically jerking-off teenager and come in three solid pumps. He moved his hand slowly, giving his dick the occasional squeeze, and focused on the short breaths he felt Steven shaking out against his shoulder.

"You good?" he asked, hazily, and he could feel Steven just nod as he made a little 'uh-huh' sound. "Cool. I'm also good," he said, and shook his head at himself. The stupid things that came out of his mouth sometimes.

"I've spent so much time thinking about you when I'm doing this." Like that, that was the kind of thing that came out of his mouth. Steven made a little high noise and Andrew had to grip the base of his cock. "Just... Steven, you have no idea." He'd had a whole cinematic arc of jerking off to thoughts of his coworker, from quick frantic fantasies that he'd immediately deny having afterwards, to punishingly long sessions of letting himself want something he thought he couldn't have, to quick and overwhelmed by the recent memory of Steven's touch, his taste.

"No," Steven said, and he kissed Andrew's shoulder again. "No, I think I do." He took in a slow breath and then rest his hand on top of Andrew's forearm. Not stopping it, not guiding it, just resting there, feeling where his muscles flexed as he worked his hand over his cock.

"Fuck," Andrew said, his voice rough in a way that felt new to him. "Fuck, fuck, okay, fuck," he nearly growled, and the last of his restraint slipped away. He turned his head to breath in the scent of Steven's hair as he jerked himself hard and fast, spreading out his legs and fucking up into his hand a little, too. He had to close his eyes as he listened to Steven's breathing, as he felt Steven's fingers trail down to his wrist. Steven was going to see him _come_ , and just the thought of that made it happen, pulled a rough shout out of Andrew as his hips jerked up and come spattered up his stomach and chest.

 _I have never come that hard in my life_ , Andrew thought surprisingly clearly as he rode out the crest of it, just a little moment of personal observation and analysis for him to tuck away. When he became aware of the world that existed outside of the general vicinity of his dick, he realized Steven was moving, gasping and shivering and shaking beside him. Andrew opened his eyes to see Steven with his hand shoved down his pants next to him, whimpering with his face pressed into Andrew's shoulder, clearly in the midst of an orgasm himself.

Andrew put his clean hand into Steven's hair and drew his face back from off his skin, watched the last few aftershocks of pleasure play out over his face. _Fuck_ , he was perfect. Getting a taste of just the end of it only made him hungrier for more. There was so much he was going to make Steven feel, so much he was going to get to see.

"Sorry," Steven said, eyes closed and still breathing hard. "I couldn't, uh. I had to."

"Yeah, no," Andrew said, and gave Steven a brief kiss, still giving him room to catch his breath. "That was the hottest thing I've ever done, so... yeah, entirely reasonable call on your part."

Steven laughed a little, nose wrinkling up. "That's me. Full of reasonable calls." He opened his eyes and looked at Andrew, and there was no awkwardness there, no worry, no hint of regret. Just that warm look in his eyes that made Andrew want to say way too many things, things that he was pretty sure he shouldn't rush into saying. Andrew just smiled and kissed Steven, kissed him until he was smiling too. They were taking it slow, after all.


End file.
